


Mycroft and Sherlock Take the Bus

by turante



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-21 02:33:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10675881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turante/pseuds/turante
Summary: Rather self-explanatory: Mycroft and Sherlock have to take the bus to go from A to B.





	Mycroft and Sherlock Take the Bus

Sherlock followed his brother up the stairs to the upper floor of the double-decker. Mycroft was fuming and wasn't going to forgive him anytime soon, but he didn't care.

Sherlock pointed at the two free seats behind the rail protecting the stairs they had just ascended, and Mycroft let him take the window seat, knowing that if he didn't he would have little hope of peace and silence for the duration of their travel on this public transport mean.

"I hope you're satisfied," Mycroft half-whispered at Sherlock, who was gazing out the window, snickering at the sight of the tall trees cut in the shape of the bus by the constant driving by of double-deckers.

"I don't know what you mean," Sherlock feigned ignorance on the matter and they fell back into an uncomfortable silence. That game had been going on all afternoon.

Another bus stop, and a sizeable crowd got on board and up the stairs. Mycroft, denied the distraction of the sight outside the window, distractedly started studying the people who emerged from the turn of the stairs.

"Do you think that's his mother or his lover?" Sherlock whispered in his ear as he noticed a young man helping an older woman avoid tumbling on the floor as the bus cut a sharp corner.

"I don't care," Mycroft replied in a suitably low whisper, even as his mind shouted 'LOVER!' at the sight of them.

"You're no fun," Sherlock said, rolling his eyes and resting his arms on the rail in front of him. "I play this game with John every time he forces me on a crowded train."

Mycroft raised an eyebrow, he could not imagine the earnest doctor being any better than him. Or Sherlock, for the matter. "Lover," he said then.

"Too late, they've already sat down."

At the following bus stop a few people got off and a dozen more got on the bus. The seats were all taken, and Sherlock grabbed hold of Mycroft's umbrella, placing it between his right leg and the side of the bus, where it would have been out of the way. Mycroft didn't complain and Sherlock didn't explain. They continued their little game until they reached their stop.

Sherlock urged Mycroft to get up and they got down the stairs trying to keep their balance and not tumble against one another; they were still pissed at each other.

Once on the kerb Mycroft brushed his suit and straightened up his tie and waistcoat, then outstretched a hand to take his umbrella back. After a few seconds in which his hand met only air, Mycroft turned to face his brother. "Sherlock, did you leave my umbrella on the bus?"


End file.
